Puppy Ears
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Malfoy had played an evil trick on Harry during Transformation class, but the spell went wrong leaving behind a noticable set of dog ears and a tail. yaoi


We do not own harry potter!

The dark hair boy sat in silence in the infirmary waiting for the nurse to come back in. He was irritated by the waiting he shifted slightly the tail wagging to the side as his brown dark ears flopped to the side. Why did Transformation class have to go so wrong that day.

Draco watched the irritated boy from outside the infirmary. He'd been going for full body transformation, this he decided, was oh so much better. See he had been in Transfiguration today bored out of his mind. Everything seemed to bug him at that moment then his eyes landed on Harry a sadistic smile slid onto his normally stoic face. Pointing his wan discretely at Harry muttered a few words and chaos ensued. Before he new it Harry was at the infirmary.

The boy let out a sigh seeing the nurse walk in, but frowned seeing the look on her face. "... We have a little problem were not sure how to reverse this yet so it'll be a few days." The look on Harry's face was filled with utter shock as he put his hands on his face moving it threw his hair to his ears jumping still startled by his new appendages on his head.

If he were anybody other than Draco he would have laughed then, but since he was Draco Malfoy he only smirked. 'This is going to be interesting' He thought to himself as he stalked of to the Slytherian House.

Harry didn't leave the infirmary until the halls were clear. He took the advantage while everyone was off for dinner, quickly he made his way up the steps to the Gryffindor corridor utter the secret words to the fat lady he stepped in and up to the boys dormitory.

Back at the Slytherian common room Draco was lounging on couch, still complementing himself on the sheer brilliance of it all. Harry couldn't stay in the Gryffindor common room forever eventually he had to come down and when he did Draco would be there to see his face when everybody started swarming around questions flying from mouths and cameras flashing. Yes he'd love that. Silently he mused to himself 'i should bring a camera.'

Harry had changed into a new pair of pants hiding the new bushy tail. He walked over to Ron's chest at the end of the bed digging threw he found Ron's dorky little ski cap tucking his dark ears into the cap. He sighed looking at himself in the mirror before heading down to the main hall for dinner.

Draco was halfway contemplating going down to dinner. 'He wouldn't show up...would he?' the temptation was to much even for him. Dashing down to the dinning hall He ran into Crab and Goyale. Deciding it'd be easier to fend of the girls with his 'bodyguards' there he walked down with them.

The boy sat at the table with Hermione and Ron both unsure of what to say especially Ron when he noticed Harry wearing his ski cap.

When Draco was finally seated he quickly spotted Harry in what seemed to be some sort of cap. 'mental note # 102: Mock Harry for wearing such a hideous thing.' after taking his mental note he noticed Ron's quizzical stare aimed at the hat 'that explains it, must be weasley's'

Harry wouldn't speak to wither one was as he leaned forward pouring mashed potatoes and gravy on his plate along with rolls. The weird thing about this now was that he was craving the things along with turkey bites. He sprinkled the meat over the potatoes.

Draco watched bemused as Harry put nearly anything Meaty on his plate. 'yes interesting was the right word for this' he smirked 'wonder if I could get him to chase a stick or ball.' then he thought dejectedly 'probably'll be better at Quiditch though' nearly pouting but catching himself he continued to watch Harry.. Not completely sure why he enjoyed watching him so much. Brushing it of as enjoying the others pain he waited for someone to say any.

A second year girl was walking with her friends not paying to much attention to a forth year boy who was getting up off the bench. She tripped over his leg grabbing hold of anything she could she managed to grab Harry's hat right off his head as she fell to the cold floor. Suddenly the room filled with silence then whispers as Harry's ears flickered hearing the whispers so clearly.

Now this was one of those rare occasions that Draco aloud himself a small laugh. Soon the room was filled with laughter as the boy stood quickly running from the room his dog like ears pinned flat against his head.

If this hadn't have been his idea in the first place he might have slightly felt bad for the boy, but alas he didn't. At that thought and the expression he could already picture on Harry's face he felt a small pain in his chest, but he chalked it up to heart burn at the crappy food they served.

After the two ran off after Harry when they managed to get threw the crowd, but couldn't find Harry for the rest of the night either of the two could not find him. They checked everywhere they knew he could of been, but could not find him.

After leaving the dining hall he wonders the halls aimlessly for awhile before heading up to the Owlery.

The boy was sitting at the top of the stairs his dog like ears still down as he buried his head in his knees his owl sat on the railing looking down to him with her curious yellow eyes.

When he was close to the top he stopped in his tracks. He hadn't really expected Harry to be here; then again he seemed to disappear up these steps a lot. Briefly he wondered how his friends seemed to overlook this but that thought was dismissed when he remember he was dealing with a mud blood and a Wesley.

The boy's ears flickered hearing the footsteps coming from the bottom of the steps then silence. His vibrant green eyes opened as he looked down to the boy he really didn't want to see at that moment. No doubt the boy who did this to him wanted to make fun of him. His eyes lowered halfway as the night's snow began to fall to the cold earth.

For once in his life Draco was silent. Tilting his head up he watched the snow fall. He thought for a moment before coming to a decision. Sure it'd be a blast to tease him now but he had a feeling that he'd just get up and leave where's the point in it if he doesn't fight back. "Potter" the single word fell from his lips as he looked back down and Blue met green

The boy just lowered his head hearing Malfoy say his name like that. The owl flapped her wings after Harry shoed her off his ears slowly went up, but were still that of worry and sadness. "... Just say it you got me cornered like everyone else will do sooner or later..."

Draco just sighed and left. Even he couldn't believe he was doing this even with his previous thoughts. He was NEVER one to just walk away sure walk and insult but he never left silent like this. 'Well' he thought 'there's a first time for everything.'

The boy retook his seat at the top of the stairs his head resting against the wall of the railing his puppy ears low.

Draco went strait to the common rooms then straight to bed. Tomorrow would certainly be...honestly he couldn't find a way to describe it. It was almost as if he cared about Harry. 'as if id never befriend, nor fall for him' Pushing those thoughts to that deep dark place that things tend to get lost at, but despite his efforts the last thing he thought before falling asleep was a hesitant 'right...?'

The young boy didn't move from where he sat on the steps he stayed the whole night never moving from his spot the snow fell down heavier that night as the young boy rested letting his green orbs fall closed.


End file.
